


Can I Have This Dance?

by koichii



Series: Our Funny Little World [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Implied Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari, M/M, Minor Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta, Mpreg, Prince Akashi Seijuurou and Kuroko Tetsuya, Songfic, mentioned Eiji Shirogane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8770348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koichii/pseuds/koichii
Summary: This chapter was sort of inspired by that Code Geass R1 ep where Suzaku Kururugi first met Princess Euphemia.
Originally requested by chendiggity of AO3 who gave me the song Can I Have This Dance? by Troy & Gabriella of High School Musical 3.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was sort of inspired by that Code Geass R1 ep where Suzaku Kururugi first met Princess Euphemia.
> 
> Originally requested by chendiggity of AO3 who gave me the song Can I Have This Dance? by Troy & Gabriella of High School Musical 3.

 

"No."

"Seijuurou, you're already in the right age to marry so I suggest you take time to look at the marriage recommendations that Lord Eiji has prepared for you. I'm not getting any younger son but the throne be damned, you'll need to have an heir in order to succeed me," the current king of the kingdom of Teiko, Akashi Masaomi, said, his crimson orbs not leaving the relaxed form of his only son and heir who looked totally bored as of the moment.

"I've already looked at it and I'm not interested in any of those candidates, father," Seijuurou replied as he gazed out of the window of his father's office where they were currently located. It was a sunny day outside and he wished to roam the town once more before the party tonight. "And it's my birthday today. I was expecting you to cut me some slack."

"It's one of the agenda of your birthday party today, Seijuurou," Masaomi reminded his son.

"You know I'm not fond of women," Seijuurou said, his mismatched orbs of bloody crimson and liquid gold turned to look at his father as if daring the older man to say something against his gender preference.

But to his amusement, and slight surprise, Akashi Masaomi just sighed while rubbing his forehead as if he was dealing with a very demanding child. "I know. That's why I asked Lord Eiji to find you someone who would suit your taste," he said. "Just make sure he's a Carrier. I don't want the Akashi bloodline to end with you."

A smirk found its way on Seijuurou's lips when he heard his father. In the time that they're living in, males were already genetically designed to be able to bear a child. These males are called Carriers. Their kind emerged several years back during the Great War where there was a shortage of females. The scientists at that time were able to find a solution to that problem and thus created the Carriers. The world's opinion was, expectedly, divided. Some were against it, some were pro and the rest just couldn't care less. But as far as Seijuurou was concerned, Carriers are just like everyone else - normal human beings. "You wound me, father. You know how much I love my family," **[1]**  he said. "Of course I won't let our bloodline end with me."

Masaomi scowled at the words his son used. "Totally un-original, Seijuurou," he commented which made his only son to chuckle in amusement. He smiled, too. "Now go away. I have work to finish so I could attend the party tonight. I know you want to go to town today."

Seijuurou immediately stood up, his movements as graceful as a lion, causing Masaomi to feel a surge of pride as he stared at his son. "Then I shall take my leave, Your Grace," he smirked again when his father scowled at him.

"While you're at it, try finding a bride in town, Seijuurou," Masaomi called when his son was almost at the door.

"Of course," Seijuurou replied before he went out. Masaomi shook his head as he got the framed picture of his late wife that was situated on his humongous desk. "That brat's a handful, don't you think, Shiori?"

**_~AkaKuro~_ **

After the talk with his father, Seijuurou didn't waste any second and immediately headed to town but not without changing into peasant clothes first. He just sneaked out of the castle for he knew that his personal butler, Hisao, would make a fuss of it and have armed guards with him when he goes out. He totally didn't want that. He wanted to see the outside world as a normal person, someone who belonged and not as a prince, someone who's superior and beyond reach.

He didn't even bring a horse with him. The cook was going into town to buy additional supplies for the party tonight so he just snuck in the cart going to town. He would find a way to get back to the castle later. After making sure that the cook and his two assistants were distracted, he snuck off and toured the whole marketplace.

After the tour to the marketplace, he went around that part of town where the craftsmen were located. He got half-amused, half-exasperated when he realised that all of them were busy forging a gift to offer to him on his nameday. He was grateful for it but surely they have better things to do. He made a mental note to let everyone know about his thoughts of lavish gifts later.

He was walking along the part of town where apartments, schools and dormitories clustered around that noon when he heard someone shout, "Hey, look out!" The young prince hastily looked up in time to see a flash of blue fall straight towards him, almost knocking him to the ground had he not have a good sense of balance and strength. When he finally got a clear look of what was in his arms, he found a boy, a year younger than him. He then realised that the boy's baby blue hair was the flash of blue he saw a while ago. He looked up from where the boy came from and saw an open window of the third floor of one of the apartments there. "Are you alright?" he asked when he turned back to the male in his arms, surprised at how light the latter was.

"Itei..." the boy murmured, his eyes closed tight. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you," he replied as he looked up at Seijuurou, eyes opening thus revealing the most beautiful shade of baby blue the young prince has ever seen in his whole twenty years of living.

**_~AkaKuro~_ **

Meanwhile, Kuroko Tetsuya was also as mesmerized as Akashi was.

He hadn't been expecting to be saved from his totally fearless yet utterly idiotic jump from the third floor of the room he was 'imprisoned' in. And he certainly haven't been expecting to be saved by a very gorgeous flame-haired guy with a stunning pair of bloody crimson and liquid gold eyes.

They stared at each other for a while before he broke the eye contact. "Anou... Can you put me down?" he asked with a small blush on his pale cheeks when he realised that the redhead was still holding him in his arms.

Seijuurou blinked before he moved and placed the bluenette down to his feet. "I apologise."

When he could finally feel the solid ground underneath his soles, Tetsuya bowed respectfully to Seijuurou. "Thank you again, Mister. You saved me from a couple of broken bones," he said.

"More likely I saved you from death itself." Seijuurou smirked when the bluenette gave a start at his words.

Tetsuya managed to compose himself swiftly. He bowed once more to the redhead. "And I am forever in debt to you for saving my life. Please tell me what can I do to repay you."

Seijuurou shook his head. "No need. I just did what needed to be done."

Tetsuya shook his head as well. "I insist, Mister," he said, baby blue eyes looking so serious. "After all, I always pay my debts. **[2]** "

Akashi shrugged at the other's persistence. "Okay then. If you really insist on paying me back, then tell me why did you jump from the third floor with only the use of a bedsheet. Tell me the truth and consider your debt paid," he replied. To be honest, he was really curious. Being a sheltered prince, he knew that there are several things that he's yet to witness and get to know about but he's pretty sure that young men jumping out of the windows of a three-story building isn't a daily occurrence.

Tetsuya began to open his mouth when he caught himself. He knew that he's getting comfortable with the warm aura this gorgeous stranger was emitting but he still have to be careful. He didn't really know him after all. Who knew what he would do if he found out Tetsuya's real identity. "My brother forbid me not to go out until he comes back but I got bored so I decided to sneak out," he said. It was half truth, of course. His older stepbrother, Nijimura Shuzo, had a meeting with the king of Teiko that morning so he was left to his devices with three of the bodyguards. Shuzo left strict orders not to let him out until he comes back. He knew that his brother was just thinking of his safety but he was already bored.

Kuroko Tetsuya was really not an ordinary person. He's in fact the youngest prince of Seirin, the heir apparent to the throne. Because he's the only son of the late king of Seirin, Kuroko Hiroshi, he's expected to inherit the throne when he turns twenty one next year. His mother, along with Nijimura's father and her second husband, are currently ruling over Seirin in his stead.

Shuzo, who's two years older than him, was acting as his personal tutor. The raven-haired male was one of the high advisors to the royal throne and the heir apparent to the noble house of Nijimura. But for the time being, until Tetsuya takes over the throne, he's to guide the bluenette down the right path.

So Tetsuya could just imagine Shuzo's reaction the moment he would find out about his escape.

Seijuurou raised an amused eyebrow at Tetsuya's answer. Seriously, the bluenette interests him. "You're an interesting guy," he said, voicing his thoughts out loud. "Jumping from windows ins't normal."

"I'm not normal," Tetsuya said with a small smile on his usual poker face. "I'm extraordinary." **[3]**  He then turned to go. If he wanted to tour this small town in the kingdom of Teiko where they're currently visiting, he needed to make a move now. Shuzo might be back soon. "I must go now or else they'll catch me and I won't be able to tour this town anymore." He was about to take a step away when Seijuurou caught his hand and held it tight with his own. Electricity ran up their arms at the contact, surprising them both.

They stared at each other for a moment again with Seijuurou recovering first. "Mind if I go with you?" He asked as a lazy grin found its way on his gorgeous face as if goading Tetsuya to say yes. "I know this town like the back of my hand."

**_~AkaKuro~_ **

"So what do you do, Sei?" Tetsuya asked before he took a sip of the vanilla milkshake that the redhead, that now he knew named Sei, bought for him. It was actually his most favourite beverage and he was glad to have found one that was as good the one he would always have in Seirin.

The two of them were at the park as of the moment, each taking up a space of the swing on the playground situated there. They were taking a rest from all the roaming they did around town. Seijuurou made sure that Tetsuya gets to see everything in town and at the end buying him the sweetened drink. Now, the bluenette was busy draining his milkshake while Seijuurou was watching him with amusement written all over his features.

The redhead, who only introduced himself to the bluenette as Sei, shrugged before replying. "I go around town rescuing people, especially those who come falling down windows." He then winked at Tetsuya who in turn laughed.

"That's a very noble profession," the bluenette commented which made Seijuurou chuckle. "Say, do you know the prince of Teiko?" he asked afterwards.

Curiousity piqued, Seijuurou leaned closer to Tetsuya. "Of course. May I inquire why the sudden interest with the prince, Tetsuya?"

"Oh," Tetsuya shrugged as he went on sipping his precious shake. "The reason my brother and I are here in Teiko was because we were invited to the prince's birthday party tonight. Mother and Father couldn't come so we're here to represent them and..." the bluenette trailed off, his cheeks turning an interesting shade of pink, making Seijuurou lean even closer due to intrigue.

"Continue, Tetsuya."

"Mother wanted me to marry the prince," Tetsuya finished in a small voice, his cheeks flaming up even more at the embarrassment of having to admit that sort of thing to his new-found friend. Same-sex marriage was already legal and very natural nowadays but still, he didn't want his friend to get disgusted at him. For all he knew, Sei was straight.

And why did he seem bothered about that tiny piece of information?

Seijuurou was silent for a moment as he regarded Tetsuya, making the bluenette squirm in discomfort. Then without any warning, he grabbed the smaller male's left wrist and checked its inner part. There, he saw at the center of the bluenette's inner wrist, a small mark with the shape of a Sakura flower, a symbol of a Carrier. "You're a Carrier," he said as he ran his index finger onto the birthmark, seemingly fascinated by it.

Tetsuya nodded, silently happy at the fact that Seijuurou didn't seem disgusted at all by the revelation. He'd experienced in the past that there are other people who didn't really like the idea of having Carriers around. "My maternal grandfather was a Carrier himself and it got passed down to me."

"Ah," Seijuurou nodded in comprehension. His own father even went as far as suggesting he get a Carrier if he didn't like women at all. He didn't really think much of the suggestion, dismissing it at the back of his mind. Until he met Tetsuya. But he's still got a question. "By any means, Tetsuya, does your family know the royal family personally?" he asked. Since the bluenette didn't recognise him, he assumed that he didn't know who he really was. But maybe, oh maybe, he knew his father.

Tetsuya shook his head as a negative response. "My mother said that my father was best friends with the king and they had this talk several years back that one day they would have their children marry. Because I'm a Carrier, she thought it's best to follow up with that talk."

Seijuurou was staring at Tetsuya the whole time the bluenette was talking. And he couldn't mistake the twinge of sadness on those baby blue eyes. "And you don't like it," he stated.

Tetsuya's eyes landed at the kids playing on the slide a few feet away from them as a small smile flashed through his face. "It doesn't matter what I like," he murmured. And it was true. Being the heir apparent to the kingdom of Seirin, the kingdom's welfare was always placed above his own. It was instilled on him at a young age that everything he should do must be for the greater good.

"Yes, it does," Seijuurou said which made Tetsuya to look up at him in surprise. He smiled softly at the smaller bluenette before continuing. "It is important to consider what you like, Tetsuya. There are times where you have to set aside the greater good and focus on yourself. Trust me, it's not healthy to be so selfless the whole time."

Tetsuya was about to open his mouth to speak again when three familiar men arrived. The bluenette's eyes widened when he saw the familiar sigil of the Seirin kingdom on the men's suits. "Sei, let's go," he said as he grabbed the redhead's hand and began dragging him away.

The three men immediately went after them. "Tetsuya-sama, stop!" one of the three, presumably the leader, called.

"Here," Seijuurou said as he suddenly yanked Tetsuya to a narrow alleyway that they passed by. He pulled the bluenette flush against him, the latter's back was pressed against his chest while his left hand covered the smaller male's mouth to prevent him from making any sound. The couple watched as the three bodyguards ran past them. "Let's go here," he added as he grabbed Tetsuya's hand once more and pulled him deeper into the alleyway.

Tetsuya stared at his and Seijuurou's intertwined hands as he let himself be dragged by the redhead. He was thankful that it was a bit dim in the alleyway or else Seijuurou would see how red his face was. His free hand slowly crept up to the left side of his chest where his heart was profusely beating. If he's in denial, he would surely justify the loud beating of his heart to the sprint he made but he knew it wasn't like that and he's not in denial.

He knew that the fast beating of his heart was due to his close contact with Seijuurou. The way the redhead held him close and the way their hands were intertwined was doing something to the bluenette's being.

He suddenly felt hot.

"We're safe here," Seijuurou said when they stopped. Tetsuya looked up and realised that they were already out of town and on top of a small hill where a lone apple tree was located. "Come," he motioned for the bluenette to follow him before he proceeded to climb the tree.

"Sei, please be careful," Tetsuya said with a small worried frown on his brow as he watched the redhead skillfully climb the tree. He tilted his head in question when the redhead leaned down and extended his hand.

"Climb up here, Tetsuya. This tree gives a good view of the whole town and the forest beyond," Seijuurou said. He smiled, pleased when the bluenette began his ascent to the tree. Grasping Tetsuya's hand in his, he pulled the smaller male up with him on the largest tree branch. "Look," he said as he motioned to the scenery in front of them.

Baby blue orbs widened the moment Tetsuya raised his head and took in the scenery before him. Seijuurou was telling the truth. He could really see everything from his position atop the apple tree. He could see the whole of the town they've been touring around a while ago - he could see the differently-coloured roofs of the houses and shops, the smoke from that particular bakeshop that makes special breads and pastries for the king and his family. He could even see the tail of the train as it made its way to the neighbouring town, still within the territory of Teiko.

He could also see, on the far north, the forest that served as the dividing line between the town and the huge castle that served as the abode of the royal family. The forest was so densely populated that Tetsuya could only see one of the high tower of the castle, the tallest tower of all. Aside from that, he couldn't see anything more of it.

"What do you think?" Seijuurou asked a few minutes later, when he was sure that the bluenette has taken everything he could see in.

"Beautiful," Tetsuya said with a soft smile on his face. The kingdom of Seirin from where he came from was covered in ice and snow all year round. Only a fraction of sunlight could be seen there and very rarely so Teiko Kingdom seemed the most beautiful place he's ever seen. Being a shadow himself, he'd always loved the light.

There was a happy, contented twinkle in the bluenette's eyes that Seijuurou found himself unable to look away. Not able to stop himself, he raised his hand and touched Tetsuya's cheek. He smiled when the other looked at him. "Not as beautiful as you, Tetsuya." He chuckled when the bluenette blushed furiously.

**_~AkaKuro~_ **

"Happy birthday, Seicchi!"

Seijuurou took a step to his left which enabled him to narrowly avoid the blond noble that went to tackle him. He raised an eyebrow as he regarded the blond who pouted at him. "Who invited you here, Ryota?"

The blond, Ryota of the noble house of Ki, pouted even more at the coldness of the red-haired prince. "Eh, you're such a meanie, Seicchi, ssu!"

"You're lucky there are several guests tonight, Akashi wouldn't have to kill you, Kise," a tanned young man said as he approached the duo along with a green-haired male who was clutching a panda stuffed toy in his taped left hand and another purple-haired male who was busy consuming a chocolate truffle.

Ryota pouted at the tanned guy before he latched himself onto the latter's arm. "You're also a meanie, Daikicchi! I just wanted to greet Seicchi a happy birthday." The tanned male named Daiki just laughed and planted a kiss atop the blond's head.

"You can do that without touching him, nanodayo," the green-haired male said as he pushed up his glasses. The way he was frowning would have anyone thinking that he's always angry.

"You're just jealous, Mido-chin," the purple-haired male commented having finished his chocolate truffle. He then proceeded to pull a pack of potato stick from his pants' pocket that he managed to sneak out of the kitchen.

"What?! You like Seicchi, Shintarocchi?!" Ryota exclaimed.

"Aw, I didn't know you feel that way for me, Shintaro," Seijuurou mockingly said, a smirk on his face. "But I'm sorry that I have to reject you."

The green-haired male, Shintaro, glared at Seijuurou and Ryota while blushing furiously. "I don't like you, Akashi!" he yelled, not really caring if the other guests were looking curiously at them now. He then turned his glaring emerald orbs to the purple-haired giant. "You're a fool, Murasakibara!"

Atsushi Murasakibara of House Murasaki stared at Shintaro for a moment as he chewed the potato stick in his mouth. When he finally swallowed, he spoke again, "Sorry, Mido-chin. I know you don't really like Aka-chin. You like Kazu-chin," he lazily grinned at the flustered expression of the greenhead.

"YOU!"

Seijuurou shook his head as a long sigh escaped his lips. These four idiots who refer to themselves as his childhood friends are really too chaotic. Albeit coming from the four most powerful noble houses of Teiko Kingdom, the heir apparents are all idiots. He suddenly missed Tetsuya's quiet streak.  _I wonder if he's already here,_ he mused as he looked around the huge ballroom. When he and Tetsuya parted that afternoon, he immediately headed back to the castle to tell his father that he has found the right one for him. Masaomi, as expected, was delighted. In fact, he was even more excited than the prince himself.

But where was Tetsuya?

"Who are you looking for, Seijuurou?" a familiar deep voice suddenly asked which made the five rainbow-heads to look behind them only to find a raven-haired, serious-looking male standing a few feet from them.

"Shucchi!" Ryota exclaimed happily then he lunged himself onto the raven-haired male who immediately pushed him away. The blond then pouted as crocodile tears began streaming down his cheeks. "Shucchi, you're also a meanie!" he childishly accused.

Shucchi, or Nijimura Shuzo, scoffed as he patted Ryota on the head, making Daiki scowl at him. With a smirk, he turned to look at Seijuurou who was, once more, people-watching. "Who are you looking for, birthday boy?" he asked again.

Seijuurou stared at Shuzo with a smirk on his usually cold facade. "Oh, you would surely find it interesting, Shuzo," he said mysteriously which made the raven-haired male to raise a brow in suspicion. He only learned a while ago about Tetsuya's real identity through a few questions here and there.

And he was damn pleased at what he learned.

"Wow! Who is that? Who is that?" Ryota's overly cheerful voice pulled Seijuurou out of his musings. He turned to look at his blond friend and saw him gawking over someone at a distance. "Wow, he's so gorgeous. An angel! I think I already found my soulmate!" Daiki hit him over the head because of that while Seijuurou, Shintaro and Atsushi followed the blond's gaze, totally curious of the person who caught Kise Ryota's eyes. Mismatched orbs of bloody crimson and liquid gold widened by a fraction when he finally understood who the 'angel' was.

For there was Kuroko Tetsuya, the person who caught the prince's meticulous eyes and cold heart. The bluenette was standing there by the window and looking around the huge ballroom as if he was searching for someone.

Tetsuya was wearing a simple three-piece suit which emphasised the paleness of his skin. His hair wasn't even combed to perfection just like his own but it surprisingly gave the bluenette an aura of innocence. Seijuurou watched as the guests, men and women alike, gawked at the sight of the prince of Seirin.

Finishing the glass of champagne he had in his hand, he disentangled himself from his friends. "Excuse me," he said and without waiting for a reply, he headed to the boy who caught everybody's heart in the party, including his.

Tetsuya, on the other hand, was slowly getting impatient and bored with the party. He didn't really want to attend but Shuzo forced him to. He would've willingly attended the party twenty four hours ago but now, it seemed too difficult for him.

_Of course. It's because you're not interested to meet the prince anymore. You're more interested in Sei,_ a part of his mind said in a mocking tone, making the bluenette scowl a bit as he let his baby blue orbs roam around the room but totally unseeing. He really couldn't deny it anymore.

That he had fallen in love with someone whose name was the only thing he knew about. Well, he wasn't even sure if Sei was really the redhead's real name. All he could think of, ever since they parted ways, was Sei. Sei who saved him from hurting himself, Sei who guided him across town and Sei who showed him what freedom was like.

And Sei who taught him that loving himself a bit more wasn't bad. Not at all.

If only he could see Sei again, he wouldn't meet with the prince anymore. He would just tell his mother that the prince already has someone else. But how on earth would he see the redhead once more?

"Why the long face, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya turned abruptly at the sound of the familiar deep voice. His heart began pumping mad when he saw Seijuurou standing a few feet from him, looking drop-dead gorgeous in his three-piece red and black suit. "Sei..." was all he could manage as he let his baby blue orbs shamelessly feast onto the redhead's sexy figure.

Seijuurou smiled at Tetsuya, making the bluenette's heart skip a beat once more. "Hello, Tetsuya," he greeted as soft music began playing in the background. Without any hesitations, he offered his hand to the bluenette. "Can I have this dance?"

Tetsuya immediately accepted Seijuurou's hand which made him chuckle in amusement. "Y-Yes," he whispered as he let the redhead lead him onto the dance floor.

_Take my hand, take a breath_

_Pull me close and take one step_

_Keep your eyes locked on mine,_

_And let the music be your guide_

Tetsuya sighed as he placed his hands on Seijuurou's shoulders, taking in the scent of the redhead. Now that he's found him again, he wouldn't let him go now, right? But first he needed to confess.

He was just about to open his mouth to speak when Seijuurou surprised him by holding both of his arms and letting them wrap around the redhead's neck, thus leaving almost virtually no space between them. The redhead looked amused at the flustered expression of the bluenette. "Aren't you going to greet me a happy birthday, Tetsuya?" he asked which made Tetsuya look up at him in surprise, realisation dawning onto beautiful baby blue orbs.

"Y-You're... You're Akashi Seijuurou, the prince?" the bluenette asked, feeling stupid as to why he didn't recognise the heir of Teiko Kingdom when they first met that afternoon.

Really, how interesting could his life get?

"The one and only," Seijuurou replied with a smug smile as he bowed a little to Tetsuya. "I'll explain everything to you later. Now, I want my gift."

"The gifts are with your butler, Sei," Tetsuya replied as he looked away to hide his blushing face. He fell in love with the prince! Oh dear.

"I don't want those. I want a personal gift that only you could give me, Tetsuya," Seijuurou said, his heterochromatic orbs hungrily feasting on the bluenette's face, as if he was trying to memorise it.

"W-What is it?" Tetsuya didn't like where this was going and he wanted to bolt out of the door right now. But Seijuurou was holding him tight, like if he would let go, the bluenette would suddenly disappear into thin air.

"I want a kiss from you, Tetsuya," Seijuurou said without batting an eyelash. "I'm serious."

Tetsuya's eyes widened in surpise at the redhead's spoken words. "Un, Sei..." he reluctantly began. He wasn't bothered with the request. In fact, he liked it. He'd be able to kiss Sei! But then, he couldn't do it in public.

He was always reluctant to show affections in public.

Seijuurou shook his head at Tetsuya's reluctance. "Okay, I'll do it then," he said then before the bluenette could speak, he pulled the latter flushed against him and his mouth came crashing down on the smaller male's.

Baby blue orbs widened as Tetsuya felt his soft lips being assaulted. He stood frozen there for a moment but Seijuurou became too demanding for him to respond. His eyes moving close, he opened his mouth and pressed closer onto the redhead, letting the prince taste him through his mouth.

He was blushing furiously when they parted. The bluenette could feel that all eyes were on them so he dare not look. His cheeks flushed deeper when he heard one woman say, "So the prince chose him? They look good together." He groaned softly as he buried his face in Seijuurou's chest.

Seijuurou chuckled before pressing a kiss atop the bluenette's head. "Let's go, Tetsuya," he whispered in the smaller male's ear. After his unorthodox way of announcing to the whole kingdom that he's finally chosen a mate and that Tetsuya was his and his alone, he didn't want any eyes lingering on his beloved for even a mere second.

"Where are we going, Sei?" the bluenette asked as he let himself be dragged away, silently grateful for being taken away from those prying eyes.

"Somewhere private," the redhead replied with a wink and a mischievous smile on his face, making the petite bluenette blush once more.

**_~AkaKuro~_ **

"Have you seen that? Seicchi kissed the angel!  _Our_ Seicchi!" Ryota exclaimed in disbelief. "And I thought the angel is still available," he added as an afterthought.

"As if he'd spare you a glance," Shintaro commented as the five of them watched Seijuurou and Tetsuya leave the ballroom.

"As if Akashi would let you touch him," Daiki added. He smirked when Ryota pouted at him.

Shuzo, who was toying with his drink, smirked. "Life is full of surprises, isn't it?" he asked.

"Hey, wait. I thought you're here to introduce your little brother to Seicchi, Shucchi? Then why is he..." Ryota's voice trailed off when he realised something. "Don't tell me..."

Shuzo nodded, trying to force the smirk that's threatening to surface again. "Yes, the  _angel_ is my little brother."

Everybody was dumbfounded. "But why?! He's an angel and you're a..." Ryota trailed off again when he saw the look on Shuzo's face.

Shuzo handed his glass of wine to Shintaro then he cracked his knuckles as he approached Ryota who began to back off slowly. "I'm what, Ryota?" he asked, voice eerily calm. "Why don't you finish it? Come on!"

Ryota, who was now as pale as a ghost, turned to look at his lover for help but Daiki just shook his head. "I won't forget you, Kise. You'll always have a place in my heart," the tanned male said dramatically.

"I hate you, Daikicchi!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Quoted from Tyrion Lannister of the book A Song of Ice and Fire: A Game of Thrones by George R.R. Martin, though unlike Akashi, Tyrion was addressing his brother, Jaime, not his father. And Akashi Masaomi meant this quote when he said 'totally un-original', that Seijuurou just borrowed the quote from Tyrion.
> 
> [2] Again, quoted from A Song of Ice and Fire: A Game of Thrones by George R.R. Martin. It is sort of a side motto of the House Lannister - "A Lannister always pays his debts."
> 
> [3] "I'm not normal, I'm extraordinary." - a quote from Bones Season 6, episode 1 by Dr. Temperance Brennan.
> 
> And I could hear Queen Elsa saying, "You can't marry a man you just met!" :P


End file.
